Her vs Her: Dueling Affections
by AwesomeAuror
Summary: She's not who she seems, but when is she ever? Peter and Altlivia reflect.
1. Her vs Her

**Her vs. Her: Dueling Affections**

**Summary: **Peter reflects on the big Olivia/Altlivia reveal.

**Disclaimer: **Fringe belongs to some tiny, miniscule, barely-on-the-map company. It's called Bad Robot. Hear of it?

* * *

By the time he realized who she was, he was already half in love with her.

Smile: bright and eager. Managed to fill her face and make those nearest want to grin as well.

Eyes: glowing and sharp. Managed to catch every detail and had the uncanny ability to turn it against you.

Personality: outgoing and confident. Managed to pull off the "genuinely happy person" façade impressively.

Laugh: Low and throaty. Managed to make all those in vicinity laugh along with her.

By the time he realized where _she _was, he was wondering if it was worth going back. Why risk his own life for someone who had betrayed him on the deepest level? And even if she wasn't whom she claimed, he still had her. And he loved every minute of it.

He was keeping her. _She _could wait.

* * *

**A/N: **I dunno if I want to keep this as a one-shot, or continue with a series of drabbles. I'll get back to you on that, 'kay?


	2. Kiss the Steps Between Us

**Kiss the Steps Between Us**

**Disclaimer: **No inFRINGEment intended. Oh, how I've wanted to do that…

**Spoiler Alert: **Inspired by a set photo. So unless your staying spoiler free, enjoy!

* * *

He saw her standing there. Head held high, back straight and legs planted firmly on the ground. She smelt of confidence and superiority, of a girl who knew what she wanted and how she was going to get it. He wished he could feel that again. It was strange how their roles had reversed.

He leaned close, savoring that brief moment before their lips touched. A hand tucked under her chin, the other in his pocket. He felt her smile and her subtle (but not subtle enough) move to detangle herself from his grasp. She laughed at the expression on his face and allowed him to put an arm around her.

They walked down the steps, trying to ignore the scattered thoughts beating down in their brains. Just keep walking and pretend this is perfectly normal. Ignore the fact that she seemed like a completely different person. Ignore the fact that she wasn't from this universe and she had a boyfriend. Ignore everything but the moment in which they breathed. Otherwise, they'd fall apart.

* * *

**A/N: **As you probably noticed, I decided to open this up as a series. Whenever inspiration strikes, you can count on a new one. Updates regularly? Probably not, knowing me.


	3. Her Heart

**Her Heart**

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Fringe, blah, blah, blah…

**Summary: **Inspired by "Brown Betty" ironically enough. I suppose you can figure out the rest?

* * *

He had her heart.

She thought she knew herself well before, but now… Everything was falling.

Strange it took her double, her other version of her, to show her what she wanted.

And she wanted him.

The handsome stranger who fell into her life.

Who messed up her plans.

Who made her feel like she was spinning half in and half out of control.

Who made her want to stay in this strange land.

Who made her want to forget her orders and abort the mission.

Screw _her_. _She_ had _her_ chance, and _she_ lost it.

It was her turn now.

Besides, she had his heart.

And she vowed to keep it that way.


	4. Take Me Out Dancing

**Take Me Out Dancing**

**Disclaimer: **The day I stop wondering when I'll ever own Fringe is probably the day our universe is destroyed. Hopefully not happening anytime soon.

**Summary: **I'm really piling on these Brown Betty references, aren't I? Takes place during the bar scene in "The Box".

**A/N: **Shout-out to the always lovely (and unfailingly kind; I don't deserve it!) ** Nyrihaz**! She's doing a series of drabbles, "Pattern of Emotions". If you like this, check it out. If you hate this, check it out. Either way, CHECK IT OUT.

* * *

The music is comfortingly familiar, something I heard on my side.

It's amazing how a simple, offhand remark may make him see through me.

_She _doesn't like music? What kind of strange emotionless monster is _she_?

I can't believe I bring _her _up, but it does the trick.

Nothing screams romance like the mention of alternate versions of a person.

I get him up, make an easy joke, and suppress the shudder as he wraps his arms around my waist.

His hand rests on the butt of _her _gun; not my ass, not the small of my back.

Weird. Either he has a gun-obsession (not unlikely) or somehow knows what belongs to _her_.

The noise of the bar is strangely muted, allowing for nothing but the soft purr of his voice.

He tells me how weird she was, how weird to see an alternate Olivia Dunham.

How little he knows, I want to smirk.

He pulls me tighter against his chest, emphasizing how few layers are really between us.

It's getting harder to remember Frank as he says how sexy redheads are.

He laughs, his eyes reflecting the image of sheer joy.

He's _happy_.

Because he's with me.

Whatever possessed me to agree to going to a bar, I'll happily smoke it again.


End file.
